Kitchen, bathroom and other work surface countertops often are extremely significant to the aesthetics within the room in which they are located. Home/business owners will typically spend thousands of dollars or more for new countertops of various preferred materials. For example, granite and marble countertops are often extremely desirable for their aesthetic appearance, but are also extremely expensive. The aesthetic appearance of granite and marble is also extremely desirable for other surfaces, such as walls, floors, columns, support pillars, furniture, and other items for which the finish of the items are important.
Often when a home/business owner wants to remodel an area, they will desire to update one or more surface, such as a countertop surface, to a more modern or different aesthetic appearance, such as granite. In many instances, however, the use of such materials is cost prohibitive. In other instances, various structural concerns, such as weak structural supports, and/or desired features, such as recesses and/or offsets, make it impractical and/or infeasible to utilize heavy slabs of material that are difficult or impossible to shape, form, cut, and/or otherwise manipulate. As an alternative, many individuals will utilize products or DIY techniques that allow for the resurfacing of existing surfaces, such as floor surfaces, wall surfaces, column surfaces, pillar surfaces, countertop surfaces, furniture surfaces, and the like, in a style that simulates the more expensive material. Most such products/techniques utilize various multi-step painting techniques to achieve the random-patterned natural surface appearance. Nevertheless, such utilization of such products/techniques is often extremely time consuming, susceptible to flaws that tarnish the appearance, and/or does not fully simulate the three-dimensional appearance of natural materials such as granite.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a system, kit and/or method of resurfacing and/or embellishing an existing surface, such as a countertop surface, that is relatively quick and easy to utilize, that minimizes flaws in the final appearance, and that simulates the three-dimensional appearance of natural materials such as granite. Furthermore, it would be beneficial if the system and/or method could be used to resurface a variety of features, including corners, recesses, and offsets. Furthermore still, it would be beneficial if the finished product was relatively light compared with natural stone so that that additional structural support would not be required.
In addition to other systems and methods being time-consuming and difficult to apply, the use of multiple materials and multiple techniques makes it time-consuming and difficult to gather together the required materials. For instance, materials are often sold in standard unit sizes of material with varying coverage areas depending on the particular application. Often, the standard unit sizes are not the same for each material required for a project. Even when the standard unit sizes are the same, the coverage areas for each material is often different. As a result, it is time-consuming and difficult for a user to calculate how much of each material is necessary for a particular project and/or it is time-consuming and difficult for the user to determine how many units of each material is required to complete a particular project. Furthermore, at least because the unit sizes and/or coverage areas are often different for each material, the user is often required to purchase excess materials to ensure that the user has enough of each material to complete a particular project. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a kit that includes materials in amounts that each correspond with the same coverage area so that a user can more quickly and easily determine how many kits to purchase for a particular project rather than be required to determine how many units to purchase of each material.
Other systems and methods of the prior art also often require a plurality of special tools. Unfortunately, these tools are often sold separately from the materials for which they are required. Furthermore, it is not always initially clear whether one or more of the same tool is required for a particular project and/or how much coverage area for which a particular tool is capable of being used. Consequently, it is time-consuming and difficult for a user to collect all of the tools required for a particular project. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a kit that includes some or all tools that are required for a system and/or method. Furthermore, it would be beneficial if the kit included a sufficient quantity of each tool to correspond with a coverage area for materials provided in the kit.